


Batman: Shattered Realities

by MinerL2020



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DC Elseworlds
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: Inspired by Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, and fanart I saw, this is my own take on a Batman version of the game.
Kudos: 2





	Batman: Shattered Realities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even the idea. This is just my take on it.

After reading about the video game _Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions_ , I looked up a fan game version of this based around Batman, rather than Spider-Man, and I decided to make my own. Introducing the gameplay of _Batman: Shattered Realities._

Prime Earth Batman

Voiced by Kevin Conroy.

Based off of Batman from the prime reality of DC comics, this Batman is made of calm fury. His special abilities include Detective Mode from the Arkham games, diverse grappling abilities, and is the most balanced in stats. He is experienced, and at the peak of his abilities. During a battle with the Scarecrow, a fire attack from the fear inducing madman burns the manuscript Crane was trying to steal; the Book of Eternity. The Lady of the Lake contacts The Dark Knight, and informs him that the destruction of the book caused reality to fray, and pieces of it to shatter across several worlds. In order to prevent an interdimensional disaster, he, along with several alternate versions of himself, must find the fragments that landed in three other universes, which included;

A past unlike theirs.

A present day out of sync.

A future, which may or may not come to pass.

Batman will have to be wary, because if villains have gotten their hands on pieces of the book, it will give them dangerous abilities. But to restore the manuscript, it must be he and his counterparts alone that restore it. If anyone else interferes, it could cause a worse disaster, as the book formed a connection with him when it was destroyed. Batman agrees to this, and sets out to find the pieces. Things get worse when Scarecrow discovers the powers of a fragment he kept, and gains the ability to make fears real.

Villains to be fought in this universe are;

Bane, who will get an increase in strength and agility.

Clayface, who will be able to control large amounts of earth, and not just his own body, making him far more dangerous.

Killer Croc, who will gain the ability to control reptiles, and greater strength, at the cost of becoming more animalistic.

Gotham by Gaslight Batman

Voiced by Bruce Greenwood

Based on the Batman from the famous Elseworlds story, this Batman is the most calm, level headed, and Zen of the four, having long forgiven the man who killed his parents, and stopped seeking vengeance, instead focusing on saving lives and putting criminals away. His special abilities include being most proficient at stealth, being able to hide in the smallest shadows, and a keen eye that is slightly better than Detective Mode. Most of his levels are puzzle based, as he is the least physically capable of the four, due to the conditions during the Industrial Revolution, though he can hold his own quite well during a fight.

The villains he will fight are;

Hush, who will gain power over shadow, forcing this Batman to rely solely on his detective skills.

Solomon Grundy, who will be able to use the ground under his feet to sneak up on Batman

The Joker, who will become a monster with the ability to generate deadly toxins, and throw his bones like knives.

Batman Beyond

Voiced by Will Friedle.

Terry McGinnis is the successor of Bruce Wayne, whom the original Batman agreed to train after the young man’s father was killed. Young and more prone to cracking jokes while fighting, he has the guidance of his mentor during this battle. He has the greatest strength of the three, and a variation of Detective Mode called Accelerated Vision, which speeds up his perception, and slows the world down, as well as an enhanced gliding harness, which has rockets that allow him to fly upwards. However, he has the worst stamina, and the second worst fighting style, forcing the player to conserve their movements.

Villains he will face are;

Firefly, who will gain the ability to control fire, and make it more destructive.

Man-Bat, who will gain the ability to transform others into monstrous Bat creatures.

Blight, who’s ability to produce radiation will increase exponentially.

Earth-One Batman

Voiced by Roger Craig Smith.

Based on the Earth-One graphic novels version of Batman, this younger Bruce Wayne is the angriest and most impulsive Batman, lacking the restraint of Prime, the Zen of Gaslight, and the more laid-back personality of Beyond. His abilities include a rage meter, which when full will cause him to unleash his full fury on any thugs unfortunate enough to get in his way, causing them to go down in one or two hits. But he is the worst fighter due to his inexperience, poor detective skills, and impatience, relying mostly on brute force to take foes down. This makes his levels the most challenging to beat, as his stats are either lowest, or second lowest out of the four, making first time players struggle with restricted controls.

Villains in his universe include;

Clock King, who will be able to partially control time, giving the illusion of super speed.

Riddler, who will be split into three versions of himself, setting off several death traps.

Deadshot, who’s already honed sniper abilities will be much _faster._ Be wary!

Final Boss

After most of the book is restored, Scarecrow will steal it for himself, taking the form of the Scarebeast from _Injustice 2,_ and start to pull apart reality. The Batmen will have to work together and use all they have to take the nigh-omnipotent madman down, restore the Book of Eternity to its rightful place, and save their worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or criticisms? Please let me know in the comments.


End file.
